The present invention relates to a system and method for providing communication with wireless terminals, and more particularly to a system and method of grouping wireless terminals to provide them with group-specific information.
Wireless terminals, including cellular phones such as 3rd Generation Partnership Project 3GPP and 3GPP2 devices, can receive and/or transmit a diverse type of multimedia such as data, text, special software applications, video, tty/ttd, etc., as well as voice communications. However, these capabilities have not been fully utilized as a means for providing useful information to wireless device users.
Typically, wireless devices have been considered separate, independent devices for providing mobility to users. Accordingly, little effort has been given to grouping these devices. It has been found desirable to further their media handling capabilities and their ability to provide useful information to users by grouping them.